Jay Garmadon
Jay Garmadon '(b. March 24th 17 BBY) is the second son of Garmadon and a member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Jay was born in Lego City on March 24th 17 BBY as the second child of Garmadon. He was given to Cliff and Libber Gordon to be raised without knowledge of his heritage or powers. Jay attended primary school from September 14 BBY to July 6 BBY. In September, he began attending Deffry Vale High School. When Jay learned of the new headteacher's new compulsory school meals, he managed to get a medical exemption. Krillitane Plot On April 27th 5 BBY, Jay was in science class when the Doctor came in and introduced himself as the substitute teacher. At lunchtime, the Doctor noticed Jay was the only one not eating the compulsory meal, so sat with him and started talking to him. Jay explained he had a medical exemption and told the Doctor that since Lucas Finch became the headteacher, he'd noticed everyone but him had became much smarter than they should be. The Doctor thanked Jay for the talk and walked off. When he went home, Jay told Libber about his conversation with the Doctor, to which she told him to tell the Doctor if anything else suspicious happened. On April 30th, during breaktime, when an announcement came over the loudspeakers for all students and staff to return to class, Jay and the Doctor were the only ones who didn't. Knowing something was up, Jay ran through the corridors and checked through the windows, finding all the staff and students in computer rooms all looking at screens of green text and calculations. He went to the physics classroom and found the Doctor building a makeshift bomb. The Doctor told Jay that Finch was a Krillitane trying to solve the Skasis Paradigm to reshape reality, but he had a plan to stop him. As the Doctor was telling Jay of Finch's weakness to Krillitane Oil, Finch broke open the door, having noticed neither were where they should have been. He turned into his Krillitane form and prepared to eat them, but Jay set off the fire alarm, putting Finch in pain, giving himself and the Doctor a chance to run. As they ran down the corridors, the Doctor told Jay to make sure everyone got out of the school, then to meet him in the kitchens. Jay ran from classroom to classroom, unplugging computers and urging everyone to get out as there was a bomb in the school. He then went to the kitchens and found the Doctor priming his bomb with a timer on cans of Krillitane Oil, knowing Finch was following them. They started the timer and escaped the building with the other students and staff, turning around in time to see the kitchens explode, killing Finch and stopping his plan. ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Lightning: '''Jay was given the Elemental Power of Lightning by Garmadon. ** '''Electricity Generation: '''Jay can generate and shoot lightning. He can shoot lightning in many forms, including lightning bolts and beams of lightning. ** '''Electricity Immunity: '''Jay is unable to be harmed by lightning and electricity. ** '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Jay can manipulate and control the shape, size and intensity of lightning. ** '''Electricity Shield: '''Jay can create a shield made of lightning. ** '''Electrokinetic Flight: '''Jay can lightning to propel himself in the air. ** '''Electroportation: '''Jay can teleport small distances. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''Jay has slightly enhanced speed. ** '''Illumination: '''Jay can use lightning to provide light in dark areas. ** '''Lightning Mimicry: '''Jay can transform his body into lightning. *** '''Intangibility: '''When his body is transformed into lightning, Jay can phase through most objects. ** '''Technokinesis: '''Jay can power up, power down or overload electrical devices and systems. *** '''Electrocommunication: '''Jay can interfere with electrical communications, allowing him to strengthen or weaken the signal and stopping or starting the communication. Abilities * '''Master of Spinjitzu: '''Jay is a master of the Spinjitzu martial art. He is able to easily create a Spinjitzu tornado of lightning. * '''Skilled Acrobat/Free Runner: '''Jay is a skilled acrobat and free runner. * '''Skilled Engineer: '''Jay is a skilled engineer. He can repair several different alien technologies with relative ease. * '''Skilled Swordsman: '''Jay is a skilled swordsman. He is highly trained in Form I (Shii Cho) and Form IV (Ataru). He specializes in Form VI (Niman). Weapons and Equipment * Fourth Lightning Robes * Lightning Elemental Blade * Sai of Lightning * Twin Katanas Former Weapons and Equipment * First Lightning Robes * Second Lightning Robes * Third Lightning Robes Gallery Jay-1 first.png|Jay's first robes Jay-1 second.png|Jay's second robes Jay-1 third.png|Jay's third robes Jay Garmadon.png|Jay's fourth and current robes Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:17 BBY Births Category:Deffry Vale High School Category:Justice League Category:Lightning Category:Spinjitzu